Modernly Miserable
by Feuilly
Summary: Eponine and her friends have lived a normal-ish life, but then Cosette is brought into it, and change was about to happen anyways, but could it change more then they ever thought? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Cosette sat in the plastic chair and fidgeted with her sweater. She was wearing her normal clothes, a calve length skirt and a sweater that touched her no where except her shoulders. She was waiting at her new school, a sleepy little city by the Saint Laurence river on the American side.

Suddenly she heard a voice say, "Mrs. Hoply? I'm 'ere to show the new student to class."

Just as suddenly Cosette became nervous, this being her first time in a public school. She knew that at seventeen she should have had something else to say, like she was worried her clothes weren't cool enough or something like that, but she knew her clothes weren't cool and she knew that her name wasn't awesome. She also knew that she shouldn't be as sheltered as she was, but her Papa was overly protective, saying that it had something to do with her mother whenever he was asked.

A girl came out, long brown hair pulled up into a pony tail and looked more than a little tired. She was wearing guys jeans and a loose football jersey.

"I'm Eponine! Pleased to meet ya. Call me 'Ponine and lemme show you to our class. I think," She said grabbing the schedule Cosette was holding, "That we are in all the same classes. I was right! We are!."

Cosette was glad that she was being so friendly and hoped that everyone was this much so.

Sadly Cosette was proven wrong almost as soon as she stepped out of the office. A catcall came whistling down the hallway, and with it came the biggest teenager Cosette had seen. Her Papa was a big man, so it wasn't pure size that scared her, her Papa had understanding eyes that seemed to hold the sadness and understanding that only he could have, this boy however, had beady eyes that only seemed to look at her body.

"Look! 'Ponine's got a friend! Someone call the newspaper!" He said.

"Shut it Dustin!" 'Ponine snarled, yes actually snarled, at Dustin.

"Oh, 'Ponine you know what they told you, no more fighting or else you'll get kicked out of school. And we all know that your parents couldn't afford the bail from jail, because you turned eighteen when? Oh right! Last week, that means you are an adult now and you could go to jail for wounding the star quarter back!"

"Oh," 'Ponine said with a slightly disturbing smile, "Don't worry, you'll be more than wounded, an' don't worry about the jail part either. 'Ponine knows 'er way around."

Dustin apparently wasn't as brave as he made to be, because he left, very quickly.

"Don't worry 'bout him," 'Ponine said, her smile turning friendly, "He thinks all women are pieces of meat, not just doesn't care for 'em like Enjolras, no! He doesn't think we're human. And don't believe what he said about fighting either, it was grade four. I'm loyal to my friends, and he shouldn't 'ave said that to Jehan anyways, I mean yeah the guy is pretty but it doesn't mean you have to say it."

Cosette just stared, and 'Ponine blushed, "I'm rambling aren't I? Nah, don't worry about Dustin, just your classes, I'll look out for ya."

Cosette was showed around all day by 'Ponine who really was nice, and as loyal as she said. She stuck up for Cosette when the people that came to pick on new kids came around. At the last bell Cosette's heart was racing, she had never had such an exhilarating day before. And never a friend to share it with either!

"Wanna head to my neighbourhood? Not my house, my rents are scum, but the students living near by are alright."

"I'll have to ask my Papa. Why don't we stop off at my house first, then I'll ask him, and if I can't you can come to my place."

"Sure."

And so the were off, going to Cosette's house.

Cosette went into the front door of a huge house that looked like the door itself cost more than 'Ponine's entire house.

"I-I think I'll stay out 'ere." She said nervously.

"Nonsense my Papa wont mind." Cosette said gesturing for her to follow.

Inside the house a _very _large man came through the hallway, not fat, but tall and big, looks like he can lift a car big.

"Papa?" Cosette said "This is 'Ponine, and 'Ponine, this is my father."

"Pleas-pleased to meet you Monsieur!" 'Ponine stuttered.

"And you too." He said gently. 'Ponine liked him right away.

"Papa? 'Ponine would like to introduce me to some of her friends back at her house. Would I be able to go?"

Cosette's father seemed to think for an awfully long time before saying "Alright, but be back here at five for dinner."

"Thanks Papa! Wait here for just a sec 'Ponine, I'm going to drop my bag off in my room." Cosette said and in a flash 'Ponine was alone in the room with the huge man.

"Um where did you move from?" 'Ponine said, hoping that she was alright with making small talk.

"Just on the other side of the Saint Laurence actually."

"I can't believe that they made this part of America, not that I don't love her, wonderful country, but because of the amount of French here, and they don't teach us any in school. Personally I think it is odd."

Just then Cosette came running down the stairs, and pulled 'Ponine out the door before she even had a thought to say good-bye.

"Why did you run out the door?" 'Ponine asked.

"I'm excited," Cosette said, grinning.

"Sure, um listen, I hafta stop at my place for a bit, drop off my bag. But my rents are stupid, and I don't want ya to have to meet 'em. So just wait 'ere and I'll be back before ya know it!"

And before Cosette had time to blink 'Ponine was gone. That left Cosette time to think about how strange her day had been. Before today she had spent her entire life at the private school where Papa had worked. Then she had begged him to let her spend her last year in a public school, just for the experience. Her father had said, much to her surprise, yes, and suddenly here she was. She had met a girl and was going with her to meet some of her friends that are students at a university! She hoped that they were as nice as 'Ponine, who talked endlessly about them.

Just when Cosette saw a guy come out, but he was wearing the same clothes that 'Ponine wore, except he was wearing a baseball hat that said "Twins" on it.

"Ready to go?" The guy said, and with a start Cosette realized it was 'Ponine herself.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you looked like a guy."

'Ponine gave a smile, "I know, that's why I do it. It is a good way to wonder around this part of town without getting into too much trouble."

"Oh." Cosette didn't know what to say.

"C'mon," 'Ponine said, her voice turning gruff and sounding more masculine, "We need to walk this way a little more."

Cosette realized 'Ponine was trying to be a guy, and was doing a very good job of it. Cosette thought for a second before whispering quietly and grabbing her hand, now it looked like they were a couple and Cosette had to fight the urge to laugh.

They came up to what looked like a dormitory and 'Ponine just walked right into it.

"Are you sure we should just walk right in?" Cosette asked, standing outside the doorway.

"Yeah, c'mon, they will be leaving soon if we don't catch them." 'Ponine said starting to climb the stairs.

"Wait!" Cosette shouted running after her, "What do you mean 'leaving'?"

"They usually go to a local cafe's back room and talk about god knows what. But sometimes they don't go if I have something important to say to them. They don't let women go into the back room." she said answering Cosette's unasked question.

'Ponine went down a long hallway, taking off her hat and shaking out her hair. Cosette followed nervously hoping that everything would work out alright. They ran into the first person that 'Ponine seemed to know, as he was walking looking at his tongue in a little mirror.

"Joly!" 'Ponine said, "How are you?"

"Not too good I'm afraid," He said happily, "I think I may have come down with the "swine flu". I will be dead before exams at this rate. Anyways I am heading towards my afternoon class, I might see you later if I haven't keeled over by then. Oh, and who are you?" He asked, finally looking up from his mirror and noticing a very frightened looking Cosette.

"This is my friend Cosette! She moved her from up north."

"Oh, well it is a pleasure to meet you, call me Joly, my surname. You know I would shake your hand, but I don't think that you want to catch "swine flu". I've got to go, so I might see you later." He said before happily disappearing down the hallway.

"Oh, wait!" 'Ponine called, "Are the in Apollo's room?"

"I think so, I didn't check because I thought that he might kill me if I infected everyone, before the flu did, that is." Came a call from the stairway.

"don't mind him," 'Ponine said, moving forward, "He's always like that. Hard to guess he want's to be a doctor eh?"

"Um, yeah." Cosette stuttered.

They made their way down the corridor and 'Ponine explained Enjolras nickname before she knocked on a door. There was a crash from inside and 'Ponine sighed.

"He shouldn't answer the door, he probably tripped over his feet and landed face first into a wall." She said, slightly apologetic.

"Who is here at this time of night other than Eponine Thenardier?" A voice said from behind the door.

"Bossuet, open the door, I think I 'ave someone you'll like to meet." 'Ponine said, knocking on the door again.

It opened to a rather tall man that seemed to be lacking hair, even though Cosette doubted that he was older than 30.

"Is everyone in here? I wan' them all to meet Cosette," 'Ponine said, standing on her toes to see over Bossuet's shoulder.

"Come on in, Enjolras is in his room, probably E-mailing someone about the poor starving people of New York. He will be out in a moment though, or at least I think that Combeferre will drag him out, because frankly I don't think Enjolras has eaten in a few days, and Combeferre wont have that." He said everything while smiling so Cosette couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

Inside the room there was a small couch that another three guys were crammed onto and another three were littering the room. One of them was standing by a door, tapping a pencil against a notebook and every once in a while pushing up glasses and glaring at the door.

"Combeferre, 'Ponine says that she has someone she wants us to meet." Bossuet said.

"Oh?" said the man in the glasses, Combeferre, "Well, come in then. And might I ask, who you are?"

"I'm Cosette." Cosette stated.

"My new friend!" 'Ponine added happily, "I wanted her to meet you guys, 'cause I keep rambling about you and she has no idea who I'm talking about."

"We were going to go to the cafe and have a meeting..." Combeferre said frowning slightly.

"Ah, let 'er stay!" Said a voice from the corner, one of the men not on the couch had spoken up, and Cosette realized that he had a wine bottle in hand. "Old Apollo wont know what to do when another girl shows up, just imagine that look o' shock." He said, sounding thoroughly drunk.

"Grantaire, quiet, your probably scaring the girl, she isn't used to us like 'Ponine." said another man from on the arm of the couch, "I'm Feuilly, Polish represent!"

"Um, hi?" Cosette said, although it came out more like a question.

"What rhymes with orange?" Asked another person standing beside the couch with a notebook.

"Jehan? How many times do we have to tell you, nothing." Bossuet said, sounding exasperated.

"Oh," pouted the blond poet, Jehan.

"And besides, we 'ave a guest," Grantiare said from the corner.

"Do we? Of well then, I'm Jehan Pouvraire, nice to meet you." He said finally spotting Cosette.

"God, is no one here social?" asked a guy from the couch.

"Courfeyrac, I don't think it is possible to find someone more social than you," Feuilly said.

"Cosette," 'Ponine explained, "You should see his facebook page, there are always two or three friend requests and he checks almost every hour."

"Did you guys forget me?" Asked the last guy from the couch.

"Sorry, Bahorel didn't notice you, but don't punch my face out," Grantaire drawled out the sentence.

Bahorel clenched his fists and seemed to be contemplating doing that very thing.

Just then Combeferre threw up his hands and sighed, "Well, if he isn't coming out, I'll just go in and get him."

He turned to the door he was standing in front of, opened it just enough to squeeze his body through and closed it with a snap.

They all heard a fierce whispering come up from the other side of the door. Suddenly they heard a snap and a muttered "fine".

The door opened and out came Combeferre, followed by a sour, yet beautiful looking man, who didn't look at all pleased to see Cosette, or 'Ponine, or anyone for that matter.

"Anyways," Combeferre was saying, "how long has it been since you've eaten something?"

The man whom Cosette could assume was Enjolras, looked startled by the question, "Today is Saturday, isn't it?"

"It's Monday mon ami," Combeferre said gently.

"Oh, well I guess three days."

Combeferre frowned and Cosette could guess what was going through his mind, about nutrition and all that sort of stuff.

"I'll make you something, you start the meeting."

"But they're here," Enjolras said, gesturing to the girls.

"All right than, I suppose we can have a night off, no?" Combeferre said heading into what looked like a kitchen.

"Besides Apollo, we could all use a night off," Grantaire slurred.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that.", Enjolras said, "And who _are _you?"

"Cosette." Cosette said, wondering if he hated her, or just the fact that she was a girl, 'Ponine had mentioned a few times that Enjolras didn't like girls.

"Hm, so we _aren't _going to the cafe?" he asked the room.

"Enjolras, you need some food." Feuilly said.

"Don't worry Cosette," Added Jehan, "He isn't always like this, only when he hasn't eaten in three days."

"Or slept in two," Enjolras said softly, more to himself, trying to figure out which day he was in.

"Anyhow," Combeferre said coming back into the room with a plate of eggs, "Please tell me that you wont be doing this anytime again soon. Besides, mon ami, what use to the cause will you be if you are as good as dead."

Enjolras stood there and ate the eggs slowly.

"What," slurred Grantaire suddenly, "was our god-let thinking? Letting himself waste away like that, terrible really."

Cosette was unsure it he knew that everyone in the room could hear him.

"Maybe I could tell some Polish legends, it could take hours," Feuilly muttered to himself.

"God no!" Bahorel shouted, "I do not want to sit through another story of whats-his-name."

Feuilly looked hurt but didn't say anything more.

Slowly the room broke up into smaller conversations, and Cosette and 'Ponine went around the room dropping in on the conversations.

Feuilly and Jehan seemed to be talking about art.

"What are you studying?" Cosette asked them both.

"Nothing, we're artists." Jehan said.

"Really? What do you do?"

"Some artist," Feuilly intergected, "He's a poet, a very weird poet, whose poems are filled with more blood than Combeferre and Joly's medical notebooks."

"And you?" Cosette asked politely while Jehan blushed.

"I paint, well I want to, but right now I work at a woman's, er boutique." He muttered the last word an continued quickly, "I want to be an artist, but I don't want to be the classic 'starving artist' and a job pays the bills more than my paintings do so..."

"I understand, that's awesome actually." Cosette said, and walked away from the awkward conversation leaving both guys an interesting shade of red.

Suddenly the door opened and a boy came bounding in, and plopped himself right beside Grantaire. He seemed to start a conversation as though he had been here for hours, not minutes.

"Gavroche! Where are your manners?" 'Ponine said angrily, "There is someone new that I want you to meet."

"They're the same place our parents store theirs, but anyways." the ten year old said said, standing up, "I'm Gavroche Thenardier, pleased to meet ya!"

He shook Cosette's dutifully and promptly went to sit back down by the drunk.

'Ponine sighed but said nothing more to her brother. They continued their little path through the room and found themselves beside Courfeyrac and Bossuet, who seemed to be talking about the student they had met in the hallway.

"I really hope he doesn't catch something..." Bossuet was saying.

"You worry 'bout him too much, our dear little Joly will be fine!" Courfeyrac said dismissively, and then put his arm around 'Ponine, "Besides, we have some amazing ladies here to take your mind off of him."

'Ponine ducked out from under his arm and said cheekily, "Hah, really? Nah, we have more class then that. Besides, what about that girl in, where was it? Oh yeah, the UK that wanted you all to herself? What would she do if she saw you now?"

"God," Courfeyrac muttered putting his head in his hands, "all women are the same."

"At least people know how to spell your name, I mean I know that Bossuet is a nickname, but it can get annoying if every time you tripped, you tripped knowing that if you fell and had to be taken to the hospital, no one could fill out your papers..." And then he went on about how his real name is spelt.

'Ponine and Cosette moved on, and saw Grantaire in the corner talking to Gavroche. He sounded so sad and hopeless that Cosette was scared that Gavroche would spend five minutes with the man and become depressed.

"How did you meet everyone?" Cosette asked to try and distract him.

"Wha's that? Ah Courfeyrac and I were drinking buddies, a while back. He introduced me to 'is friends 'ere and I stayed 'cause of Enjolras. Can't find anyone as strong for a cause as tha' kid."

"How old is he?" Cosette asked, eyeing the blond.

"Only nineteen, but very admirable."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and don' worry 'bout the glares he's sending over here. They're for me, not you."

"He doesn't like you?" She asked confused, wondering why Grantaire would be in the room of someone that hated him.

"'Bout right. Thinks I'm a useless 'winecask', but I don' care." He said although he looked like he very much did care, and looked very unhappy about it.

'Ponine dragged Cosette away before she could become depressed too.

Bahorel seemed to have joined the conversation with Jehan and Feuilly but seemed too interested in talking about a fight he had gotten into the night before than paying attention to what they were actually saying.

Suddenly the door burst open and Joly came back in.

He ran up to Bossuet and started talking about quite a few illnesses that he was sure he was coming down with.

'Ponine suddenly dragged her over to where Enjolras and Combeferre were talking quietly and started to chat happily about nothing.

Enjolras didn't seem to happy about this, his blue eyes flashing, but Combeferre placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down.

Suddenly Cosette asked, "What time is it?"

"4:45, why?" Combeferre said, checking the old fashioned watch on his wrist.

"I have to get home!" She said rushing to the door dragging 'Ponine behind her, "It was a pleasure to meet you all."

Just before she shut the door she could have sworn she heard Enjolras say, over the chorus of goodbyes, "Now we can get down to business."

She ran out of the dorm and 'Ponine ran behind her. Suddenly she felt herself run into a body and started to fall.

A strong arm caught her and she got her balance back and looked at the person that she had run into.

He was really cute and she felt her heart beat speed up, "Erm, sorry about that..."

"It-it isn't a problem." He said, looking exactly how she felt.

"Marius!" 'Ponine said happily, "Cosette this is Marius, another one of Courfeyrac friends."

"Pleased to meet you." Cosette said shyly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Marius responded quickly.

Suddenly Cosette remembered the time, "I've got to go! But I'll see you around, OK?"

"Sure thing," He smiled.

Cosette ran home and even as she was eating dinner her heart hadn't slowed down, she couldn't stop thinking of Marius. She wrote everything about that day in her journal and noticed how she had used up six pages. She sighed that night as she went to sleep, hoping that the next day would be as awesome as her last.

A/N: This is a one shot, and it has one purpose, to tell my friend who all the Amis are. About the "Polish represent" thing, the guys in my class do it and I figure that they can't be the only ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosette knew a lot of things.

She knew what the tallest mountain was.

She knew who the first person to reach the south pole was.

She knew how to be kind to everyone.

She knew how to write in a cursive that was legible.

She knew how to be 'Ponine's best and first friend.

But Cosette didn't know a lot of things.

She didn't know how Eponine cried herself to sleep.

She didn't know how sometimes the only food her best friend would get that day came from the "snacks" they had at her house.

She didn't know that sometimes 'Ponine would wake up from a nightmare to have to turn to her eight year old brother for comfort.

She didn't know that the Thenardiers were drug dealers.

She didn't know that Eponine couldn't escape the world she had been sucked into.

She didn't know that her best friend got beaten by her father almost everyday.

She didn't know that her friend could dry her own tears in seconds to put on a happy face for her.

She didn't know that when she was finally aloud to go on a date with Marius, it would mean that when had 'Ponine finally got the courage to run away, she would have no where to go.

_It isn't her fault_, The capped girl thought to herself looking at the door no one was answering, _She told me I should go too, but I can't show up like this. I was being stupid, and not paying attention._

She pulled her backpack higher up on her shoulder and made her way down the well kept lawns to the parts where the gardens got in worse condition, before the grass stopped altogether.

Gavroche had been picked the night before by the Children's Aid. Her parents would be in jail any day now.

And she didn't have a place to go. So she went downtown.

She sat down on the curb outside of a tattoo parlour with it's flashing neon "open" sign giving her a bit of light.

_Maybe I'll be able to read my book here, _'Ponine thought to herself.

You've had been a fool for that past few years, she told herself, while staring blankly at the words on the page. She had fallen for Montpernasse, which was stupid. She hadn't run away when the government could have helped her, which was stupid. She hadn't been keeping up her grades, and just managed to make it into a collage which she didn't know how she was going to pay for. Plus she had left a note telling her parents she was leaving.

She regretted the note the most, especially as she heard a group of footsteps coming down the sidewalk. If she hadn't had known by her gut feeling who it was, the smell would have told her. It was the smell of weed, leather, and Axe so thick you could taste it.

"'Ponine, what is a fine lady such as yourself doing here?" Asked Brujon.

She hopped up from the curb, glaring at the group. It was her father's gang, once again running "errands". This time the "errand" was to bring her back home.

"I'm not going back." She told them, raising her head so that she looked at them in the eyes.

"Aw, but why not?" Montpernasse asked, sliding an arm around her shoulders, making her shudder, "You folks are worried, and maybe after you get your talking to, you can hang with us." there was a silent promise, or threat, under the friendly words.

Her eyes widened in horror, _no!_

He started to lead her down the sidewalk, and as much as 'Ponine wriggled, he kept a firm grip on her, and she realized how close to her house she was.

_They're going to take me back there! I can't let them do that! _

She started to struggle harder, aiming a few kicks at his knees, and higher.

"Shit!" Montpernasse hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He gestured at the others to help him.

"What's wrong?" Eponine basically shouted, "Pretty boy can't hold his own?" She knew boys prettier, like Enjolras, and Prouvaire. _That's it! The dorm! It's right around that corner!_

But she never got to that corner. Suddenly she felt a sharp pressure on her neck, and then she felt nothing at all.

_I'm the happiest I've ever been, _Cosette decided.

Her father had finally aloud her to go on a date with Marius. All they had done was gone to the arcade to play air hockey, and then get ice cream, but Cosette felt more grown up, and more free then she ever had.

_The only issue is 'Ponine said she would meet us here an hour ago!_

Marius had told her not to worry, that Eponine was always late, and she had probably just forgotten, or would be here any second.

And so they had gone to the arcade, where they had played four games of air hockey, and Marius even let Cosette win the last one. They were now eating ice cream, sitting on a bench, holding hands.

'Ponine had told Cosette that she too liked Marius, but they had promised that they wouldn't let him come in between them, and all the other girl had said about their date was to have fun, and since she wasn't aloud to be alone with Marius for more than an hour (one of her papa's silly rules) that she would join them after a while.

Marius checked his watch, "OK," He said, "It's been an hour, she said to worry after an hour."

"Hm?" Cosette asked, confused.

"Eponine. You know about her parents right?"

"Ish" Cosette admitted, "Not everything, just they aren't good people."

"Right" Marius nodded, "She told me a while ago, that if she was an hour late, to go and look for her... But I don't think you should come with me." Seeing her small pout, he quickly added, "I would _so_ rather stay here, but I think your father would make you dump me if he knew I had brought you to that part of town, and I _really _don't want that to happen."

Cosette considered this, then nodded. Marius drove her home, where she would wait for her father inside. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek in parting, and Marius was bright red for the drive to the other side of town.

"OK." Marius said, trying to get himself to focus, "I'll start at the dorm, and if she isn't there, drive around a bit. If all else fails, I go and check her house."

Eponine awoke thinking that her head _hurt. _Why did it hurt? Then it came back to her.

A stone was being thrown at her window, and she realized she was in her bed – her backpack couldn't be seen, she had dropped her favourite book, and she had tried to run away from home – just like nothing had happened.

A small music box beside her was playing, a haunting tune that told her exactly where she was, her mother, _that scum_, would play it whenever the kids had gotten in trouble. A melodramatic bitch, that's what her mother was.

Another stone hit her window, and she decided that it would be best to get up, and see if anyone in the gang had decided it was time for her to _hang out_.

Shuddering at the thought, but still thinking it would be best to see who it was, she went to the window, falling off the bed in the process, and skinning her knee. It was _Marius_. Yes, he had come, why? Didn't he have a date with... Oh. That's why he'd be here, she was late. How late?

She opened the window, and saw her backpack laying on the ground, beside Marius, and a ladder.

"What are you doing?" She called softly, not wishing to get noticed by her parents.

"Coming to get you," He replied, matching her volume, gesturing to her backpack, "From the looks of this, you were running away. Get caught?"

"Yeah... Can you help me down?" she asked as her bedroom was on the second story.

"No problem, Courfeyrac was right, bringing a ladder is going to prove useful." Marius muttered, swinging the ladder so it landed right outside of her window, while trying not to think of how many times Courfeyrac had taken a girl from her bedroom, or gone to meet her in one. Climbing out, she looked around her room once more.

It was falling apart, with two cots side by side, and only wood for walls. There was one night-table, and one lamp, and the wooden floor was creaky and spiderwebs were plentiful. _Good riddance,_ she thought, as she stepped down a rung and the room disappeared.

Marius met her at the bottom, and eased her into a hug.

"You alright, 'Ponine?" He asked her, not letting go.

She felt her heart speed up, and she couldn't respond.

"You scared me." He continued, "You're my best friend, I don't know what would happen without you."

She felt like she should feel like punching him, but instead she felt a weird feeling, she felt safe.

"What should I do?" She found herself asking.

He held her at arms length, examining her, "You are going to school with us in the fall, aren't you?"

She nodded, and picked up her backpack as he grabbed the ladder.

"You could stay with us, and maybe Cosette during the summer, and then stay on residence for the school year." He said, as they tied the ladder on the top of the car.

She thought about that for a bit as they got in the car.

They drove to Cosette's house, because Marius said she was really worried.

Cosette practically _flew_ out of the door, and gather Eponine into a hug.

"OMIGOSH!" She screamed, "Never do that again."

"What? I was only an hour late."

"But-" Cosette hiccoughed, and Eponine realized she had been crying, "I didn't know what was going on, you can't ever leave me in the dark like that, ever again! Promise."

"I can easily promise you that, because, you see, I ran away from home." Eponine said slowly, and let her friend go.

"You WHAT?" Cosette asked, well, shouted, "_You_ _ran away from home_?"

"Yep."

"Cosette," came a call from the doorway, "Who is out there?"

"Just Eponine and Marius, Papa" Cosette called back, ignoring Marius' head shaking.

"Then bring them in." Came the door's reply.

Marius muttered something that sounded something like "duck" and they went into the large house.

"Eponine," The large man asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing," the girl replied, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, "I shouldn't keep you longer, anyways, I promise to be out of your hair soon. Bye Cosette, you too Marius."

"Wait, I'll drive you to the cafe." Marius said getting up too, "Then we can work out where you'll be sleeping."

"OK. I'll meet you outside" Eponine called back, now fully in the hallway with Cosette's father.

"Eponine, is it true you ran away from your home?" She got asked right away.

"Yeah... But it was bad there monsieur." 'Ponine muttered, looking down at her feet.

"I have a proposition," He continued, "You could stay with us, for a very shallow reason actually."

Eponine looked up skeptically, "What shallow reason?"

"You keep Cosette safe," He said, his eyes softening, like they normally did when he talked about his daughter, "If you aren't around, you can't do that, can you?"

"B-But, you'd let me _live_ with you?"

"But of course, you're going to collage in the fall, it would just be for the next month and a bit." Cosette's father said, "But, I need you to wait until tomorrow, I need to re-arrange the bedroom."

"A-alright, thank you _so much_." the capped girl said earnestly, "You don't know how much this means to me." And then, before he could say anything else, like telling her it was a joke, she was out of the house.

"So, I'll be staying with Cosette, starting tomorrow," 'Ponine had just finished saying as they stepped into the cafe, "I just need to figure out where to stay for tonight."

"That's awesome!" Marius said happily, "My best friend and my girlfriend will be living together."

Then a bunch of noise was made from down a hallway, and Marius, not thinking, grabbed Eponine by the wrist and dragged her into the back room, which got very silent when they realized a girl was there. There should never be girls in the back room, they had all agreed to that rule when they had been fifteen.

"Marius!" Enjolras shouted, "What are you doing?"

Marius went quite pale, and muttered something along the lines of "my won't snow.".

Combeferre, had gone pale, and was slowly putting his hands into fists, something he did when he was really angry... Or nervous.

"Nice job," Feuilly muttered.

Jehan squeaked and ducked behind the table, causing Joly to fall out of his chair, making Bousset try and catch him, only to somehow trip over the floor, and land on top of him.

"Ow." Joly muttered, getting up, and then helping up his best friend.

Eponine looked around at her friends, they had never seemed so angry as a group before. Usually Combeferre would keep his head, Bousset and Bahorel would make a joke, and the tension would disappear. No such luck.

Enjolras rounded on Eponine and Marous, eyes slightly wild, and muttered one word, "Out."

Marius looked like he was about to protest, but 'Ponine grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room.


End file.
